Virtually everyone consumes prescription pharmaceuticals at one time or another. A large number of prescription pharmaceuticals are for liquid medications, especially in the area of pediatrics. Pouring and measuring individual doses of liquid medications has long been a less than precise task prone to spilling or waste of the liquid medication or other messy interactions. As such, oral or needleless syringes have been developed to provide cleaner and more accurate means for measuring individual doses of liquid medication.
To provide for selective reception of needleless syringes in a substantially airtight manner, adapters are typically placed in medication containment vessels, such as bottles, to limit the size of an opening providing access to the liquid medication while still enabling a tip or nozzle of the needleless syringe to be connected in fluid communication with an interior of the bottle and the liquid medicine contained therein. Improvements in adapters are desired that both contribute to increased accuracy in measuring individual dosages of medicine, lessened amounts of wasted or inadvertently dispensed liquid medicine, and address other shortcoming of conventional bottle adapters.